Coffee stain
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: [UNDER REVISION] Love has strange way of begining. But is it possible to start it from stain? Read to find answer. SessKag story, AU and possible OOC. Rating just to be safe. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was checked and edited thanks to my beta reader: coolwolf22 **

**You can thanks her :)**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Inuyasha..... sadly.

This story is AU and characters are sometimes OOC. Anyway, enjoy!

**Prologue**

It was a nice day. The air was warm although it was only March. A young man sat on a bench in the park nearby his office. It was only an hour after Noon and he already had a headache. He sipped his coffee very slowly; this park was the only escape from his employees. While they had been on his nerves as of late, today they had completely crossed the thin line of his patience.

_'Like this Sesshoumaru need do what they want. They should be happy I don't simply fire them. Yet…'_

Sesshoumaru smiled darkly, _'Oh yes, showing them their place would be really nice…'_

Sighing heavily, he looked down at his watch. It was time to head back; his company couldn't run itself. However, his plan was forgot when a childish voice screamed at him and in the next second he was hit by a ball.

* * *

Shippo's eyes widened as he watched the ball fly. He hadn't noticed the man before and now their ball was heading straight for him!

"LOOK OUT!" Shippo yelled, trying to prevent an accident. It was already too late.

He took off towards the man, followed immediately by his elder brother, Souta. They stilled in front of the angry businessman. His once pristine white shirt now ruined with a coffee stain. The boys gulped as the man's eyes landed on them. This was going to be bad…

* * *

Sesshoumaru Taisho just couldn't believe his luck. How could fate be so cruel? Wasn't it enough that his head hurt like hell? Did he really need to lose his favorite shirt as well?

Slowly Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at the two boys standing before him.

Shippo began to stutter, "S-Sir I'm really sorry. I-It was an accident..."

"I suppose it never crossed your little minds to play a little farther down from here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, sending chills down both boys' spines.

"Um, sir, we are really sorry, we didn't think-" Souta tried to say.

Before he could finish, Sesshoumaru interrupted him, saying sarcastically, "For that I'm sure."

"Um," Shippo decided to try his luck again, "can we get our ball back please? We are really sorry…and…"

"No."

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to play the role of the good man. He took the ball in his hands and examined it silently. Then he began to squeeze the toy, which cracked under the pressure. Both boys looked up at him with tears in their eyes.

"You destroyed my favorite shirt, I ruined your ball, we are even. Now go away."

Seeing Sesshoumaru's death glare, the boys ran away as fast as they could.

Looking down at the brown stain, Sesshoumaru sighed. Now he would have to change, this day just couldn't get any worse.

"Hey you!!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a second in exasperation as he heard a feminine voice shout at him.

_'Well,'_ he thought, _'at least it's not another fangirl; they never shout with anger.'_

Slowly he turned and found himself face-to-face with a young raven-haired woman who possessed the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

'_Hnn…quite pretty, pity she looks so angry..'_

* * *

For a second Kagome almost forgot how to speak. She was standing before a god-like man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He was almost two feet taller than she and he was just perfect.

Her momentary shock dissipated as she heard Souta whisper, "Sis, please! He'll kill you with his eyes!"

Kagome shook her head and politely asked, "Sir, can you please tell me why you destroyed my brothers' toy?"

Sesshoumaru almost chuckled, _'Ah, so that's what is making her so angry.'_

"If you look at my shirt you will understand my reasons."

Blue eyes drifted over his chest, "Yes, I can see that stain, however it doesn't explain anything. If you would have just given them back their ball, I would pay for your shirt."

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Great idea, give them back their thing and let them attack someone else. Really brilliant."

"Hey! It was an accident! They would never do this on purpose!" Kagome's voice began to vibrate dangerously.

"Oh I see," Sesshoumaru said, "however, apologies won't clean my shirt."

"For kami sake! Can't you hear anything I'm saying?! I told you I would pay for this!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"Girl, this shirt cost more than you have in your account."

At this Kagome had heard enough and burst out angrily, "Listen buddy, I don't care who you thik you are, but you have no right to insult me like this! If you hadn't been such an ass I would have paid for your damnable shirt however now you can forget about it! Bastard!"

She turned to the two boys who had been hiding behind her all this time, "Come on. I'm finished here."

As Sesshoumaru watched them disappear from his sight he slowly returned to his senses. Incredible, never in his life had any woman shouted at him like this, let alone called him an ass! Pitty she was already gone, it would have been fun to show her what a mistake it was to call him, Sesshoumaru Taisho, the richest man in Japan, an ass.

Shrugging he turned and headed back to his office building.

* * *

As Kagome pushed open the door to her work she heard the boy behind the counter call out a greeting.

"Kagome! My woman!!"

Sighing at her friend, Kagome shook her head.

"Kouga, please stop calling me that, I'm not your woman."

Kouga just grinned wider, "Sure you are Kagome! You just don't realize it yet."

Giving up for the moment, Kagome asked instead where Jakotsu, the third person on their shift, was. Spotting him, Kagome smiled and they shared a wave.

"Okay, just give me two minutes and I'll be back to help you."

Kouga sighed with relief, "Good! I hate taking orders!"

Kagome giggled as she walked around the counter to grab a vest. She'd worked at the coffee shop for almost two years. At first she had shared a shift with her best friend Sango and Sango's boyfriend, Miroku. After a couple months though, she had traded shifts with Kagura since she'd been unable to stop fighting with Jakotsu.

Kagome enjoyed working at the coffee shop. In addition to being the only place that agreed to cooperate with her school schedule, it was a fun job.

Kagome was still grinning as she took her place.

* * *

It was five p.m. and once again Sesshoumaru was finding himself in need of some strong coffee. As he stared at the busy streets of Tokyo from his limo, a coffee shop caught his eye.

"Jaken, stop. I need to buy something."

The old man stopped as he was told and Sesshoumaru entered the shop.

* * *

As Kagome was writing down her last order, another customer came to stand before her. She quickly finished her note and turned her attention to him.

"Welcome to the coffee shop! How can I-" Her throat forgot how to work for a second as she found herself looking into a pair of golden eyes, "Oh shit!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Maybe fate wasn't so cruel after all.

"Well, well, well, hello to you too…" he looked down at her badge,"…Kagome."

* * *

AN: End for now, I hope you like it. If so please leave reviews, but don't forget it's my first story! Anyway I will add next chapter as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Just like last time, I don't own Inuyasha

So here is another chapter I hope you will like it! Enjoy and leave reviews!

**Chapter 1**

Kagome couldn't believe in this. How was that possible to meet the same, stranger person two times in one day from among 8 million inhabitants of Tokyo? And, oh kami, why this one person had to be _him_? She blink and shook her head, once again gathering her thoughts.

"Right, as I was saying welcome and how can I help you?"-_Uhh I don't need to lose my job, because of some arrogant bastard like him.._- she thought, wearing her sweetes smile. Sesshoumaru smirk. This day just can't turn better. She ruin his entire afternoon, now he was going to ruin her entire evening.

"Yes, Kagome, I would like black, strong coffee."-he said with velvet voice.

"Here or out?"-_Say out, say out.._

"Here"-_Shit!_

"Right away, sir. Anything else?"

"Hnn, perhaps, at what time you are ending your shaft?"-he asked, deadly plan forming in his mind. Kagome glared at him, she knew he wanted to repay her for her yelling, and not in hell she was going to help him. He deserved it!

"I do believe that has nothing to do with your order, _sir_" Sesshoumaru smirk. _Playing hard?_-he thought-_even better._

"Hnn perhaps, anyway do you deliver your drinks to offices?"

"Yes, sir"-_Uh-oh this going to be bad, I feel it..kami please help me!!_

"Kagome!"-chirped sweet women's voice. _Great, I asked for help for me!! _She turn her face.

"Can I help you Tsubaki-san?"

"Kagome, can you explain me why you detain our customer?"-dark haired woman ask with venom. Sesshoumaru sent her his death glare. This girl is his play toy, and he wasn't in mood to share. But perhaps he could use that other woman in other way.

"Actually, I would like to make pernament order". Tsubaki smiled at him, if there was anything she care about, it was money.

"I would like to get coffee for me, maybe in time also my employees, however on one codition"-michevious blink in his eyes cost Kagome to shiver.

"And that would be.."-Tsubaki continued.

"It would be delivered only by her."-he finish pointing at Kagome. She whimpered.

"WHY ME?" Sesshoumaru grin.

"Maybe I like you?" Kagome snort at that.

"Uh-hu and hell is covered with ice"-she mummbled. Tsubaki only smirked

"My, Kagome this gentelman must really like you. I think that won't be problem, am I right Kagome?" Girl could only nod. She won't argue with her boss, who would do anything to make her fire. Then something come to her mind.

"Um sorry, but do you need it on some special hour, because I work on-"

"Yes, I know that, well it could be also one p.m or three p.m you can choose."-Kagome curse him under her breath.

"How kind of you, you see Kagome now you don't have to worry about it".-Tsubaki said."Now sir, how far from here it would be deliver?"

"This office is near Shinjuku" Kagome smiled, it wasn't their region. Tsubaki, who also realized that frown lightly.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's not our area. It's too far and-"

"I'm willing to pay for all extra troubles, I only want her as a deliverer." Kagome screamed in her mind, now she was truly lost. Tsubaki never said 'no' for extra money.

"If you say so, then I must agreed. Now, if everything is set, I must excuse myself, and you go back to work, but don't forget to take address and order from this gentleman Kagome." After that she left. Kagome looked at smirking man before her.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"-he ask mockingly.

"You are biggest ass I ever met. Don't think I will let you win. I'm not that weak, how I look"

"It would only makes things more interesting, don't you think?"

She snort at him and turn to others customers. Sesshoumaru watch her entire time, until she deliver him his coffee. Silently he gave her piece of paper, where he write adress of his office. Kagome looked at him

"Okay mister but to about who I need to ask?"

"Ask for Sesshoumaru, I think someone will sent you to me." Girl sight.

"I don't have choice, do I?"

"No."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Strong coffee with cream"-she write it down and left him. Sesshoumaru sip his coffee, thinking about ways to torture her, after that he return to his car. Kagome groaned and hit her head on the counter.

"Whoa, what's wrong Kag-chan?"

"Oh Jak, how it's possible to meet one stranger guy twice in one day?"

"Hmm.."-Jakotsu pat his chin-"Almost impossible, why?"

"Then why it had to happen to me?"

"About what you are talking?"

"Have you seen that guy with long hairs, he stand there with me and Tsubaki."

"Yeah, nice piece of cake. I almost cried when he come to you and not to me. I wish, I could exchange my phone numbers with him. Those chest..."

"Jak, stop please.."-girl whinned, blushing furiously. Man tap her on the shoulder.

"Com'n Kag-chan you must saw that body. he looked like some god. It's nothing wrong in dreaming." Kagome smiled at him.

"Anyway I met him today and I think, I pissed him, so now he decide I will deliver him coffee eveyday. He probably think he's going to made me beg for his forgivness. Well, he can dream about it." Jak looked at young girl.

"Kag-chan, watch your heart around him"

"Oh com'n, I won't fall for such an ass, like him!"

"Why not, he has nice ass" Girl only groaned .

"Jakotsu, I refuse to talk about it with you" Man start to laugh. How hard it would be to believe, Kagome and Jakotsu was best friends from the moment, they have met. He liked her kind nature and loving heart, Kagome find in him good listener and opposite point of view. They just couldn't live without each other. Probably, it would turn in some deeper relationships than friendship, if only Jakotsu would be interested in girls not men's.

"Uh, whatever, it's time for us to closing. Tell Kouga to lock back and I will start cleaning."

"Yes boss"-man chirped with wide smile. Kagome giggled and start taking cups from tables.

After hour they finally closed last doors and go to their homes. Girl silently travel on her bike. Entering to her flat, she take mail, and look at new bills. Deep sight escape her lips. _Oh dad, mum, if only you could help me.._.

"Hi guys I'm home!"she said coming inside. Two boys run to her happily. "Hi Kagome!" "How was in work?" "Did you have good day?" "Can we go tomorrow to the park after school?". Young woman could only smiled at neverending questions, while making her way to the kitchen. She turn on oven to heat their late dinner. After quiet meal, she makes sure both children take their shower and wash their teeth, before they slide to their bed.

"Goodnight"-she said.

"Kagome?"-Souta wishpered.

"Yes,what's up?"

"Do you think.. do you think that mum and dad miss us?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. We miss them, and I think they feel the same way"

"Even in heavens?"

"Yes Souta, they miss us even in heavens." Boy smile at her, before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Kagome."

Girl close their door and come to her room, silently curling at her bed. Second later join her big, fat cat. Lazily he brush over her stomach, mewling at her. She gathered him close to her. "It's fine Buyo, in the end everything will be fine"-she wishpered allowing one lonely tear to fall from her cheek.

--( Next morning )--

It was early, too early for him to wake up, however when someone throw pillow at you numerous times, there is no way to stay asleep. Slowly he open one eye to read time. 5:43. whan an ungodly hour.

"Daddy! Wake up daddy! You promised to make me pancakes! DADDY!" Sesshoumaru could only sigh, catching coming pillow.

"Rin, for kami sake it's not even 6 o'clock. Have some compassion." 7-years old girl giggled.

"You're funny daddy. Will you make me pancakes, please?" She asked making her best puppy eyes.

"Yes Rin. Now, go change"

"Yay!"-she cried happily and run to her room. Sesshoumaru hide head under his pillow. How this world is working that everyone feared him, except his daughter? Really if some journalist know what was happening to him, in his own home it would be news number one for next few weeks. _Sesshoumaru Taisho-most feared man in Japan-defeated by his little daughter. Is this end of our world?_-man snort at his thougths, and yawning make his way to the bathroom. After 10 minutes this famous businessman stand in his kitchen, in green apron, making pancakes for smiling girl, with little ponytail at her right side.

-------------

"KAGOME I HATE YOU!!"-cried two boys. Girl only grin at them.

"Hey don't blame me! You said yourself that only cold water will take you out from bed. Next time be careful with your own words. Now, stand up, change, take your bags and meet me in the kitchen in 15 minutes."-after that she come out. After 15 messed minutes, all eat their breakfast, and sip hot tea. Kagome take her bag, keys and they left.

"You know, onee-chan, you don't have to come to school with us. We will be fine" Kagome snort.

"Yeah, right. Just like last time, when Schippo broke his hand, and you had violet eye all week. No mister, I won't leave you so easily this time."

"But onee-chan, it was accident!"-Shippo whinned.

"Yeah, you have too many accidents. Now, it's only two streets move yourself."

-----------

"Daddy, will you take me to school?"-Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch.

"If you wish."

"Can we go on your motorbike?" Man smirk.

"Yes."

"Yay!! You are so nice daddy, thank you!!"-Rin catch his leg in tight embrance, while Sesshoumaru tap her head affecionelly.

"Come Rin, we don't want to be late, do we?"

"No!" and girl ran out.

-------------

"Okay, be good and please, don't make principal call me more than twice a day."

Boys make firm faces.

"We promise"

Kagome sigh, that expresion always meant troubles. She gave them kiss on left cheek and boys run to their school. She turn around, jumping on her bike and soon she was under her work, waving at smiling Jakotsu. They open doors, turn on lights, waiting for first customers.

--------------

Sesshoumaru's motorbike stop before school.

"Rin behave."-man said.

"Yes daddy, Rin will behave."-she chirped sweetly, waving at his retreating figure.

"Wow Rin, your dad have cool motorbike."-Shippo said in awe.

Girl giggled and boy blush lightly. Souta come to them.

"Com'n lovebirds, or you will be late. By the way Schippo, Kagome must mistacke our lunch, I have yours." Boys exchange their boxes and Rin sigh.

"I wish I could have sister."

"Yeah, it's pitty you don't have siblings." Girl nod sadly.

"Hey, do you want to go with us to the park today? I think, Kagome will be happy to meet you."

Rin smile, clapping her hands.

"Yes, Rin would be very happy." Souta nod.

"Okay then, we will tell Kagome, but your father must agreed". Girl nod again and their enter to their classroom.

---------------

"Kag-chan do you have partner to your English project?"

"No Jak, why do you ask?"

"Uhm.. you know how bad I'm in English.." Kagome giggled at him.

"Sure Jak, you can be my partner." Man squeel happily.

"You're best friend in whole world, Kag-chan." Kagome smile and look at the watch

"Well, I think I have to go. Mr. Ass will be waitng for his coffee, and somehow I think, that he won't be happy, if I come late." Jak pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry, perhaps, it won't be so bad?" Kagome give silent prayer that Jakotsu was right.

---------------

Kagome cursed all her deeds, that made all gods so mad at her. Because they must be angry at her, in any other way why would they decide to punish her, like that? She knew something was wrong, in the moment, she press button with to Sesshoumaru's floor. It was then, when people start to stare at her, like she had something on he face. Never in her life she was so happy and relieved, like she was in the moment she come out from that elevator. Immediately she spotted elder woman, sitting beside elegant desk. Slowly she came to her.

"Hi, can you help me? I was told to deliver coffee to someone on that floor and-"

"Girl I'm not information, if you're looking for someone, go back to the hall and ask there."

"But he told me to come here. His name is Sesshoumaru. Did it tell you something?" Woman looked at her with wide eyes and Kagome felt like she told something wrong.

"Girl are you sure? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled, it seems that she knew him.

"Yeah I'm sure. So can you help me?" Secretary slowly press buton and merge with some office.

"What?"-angry voice answered. Woman almost jump on her chair.

" there is some girl-"

"No females today, Tamura. I'm not in mood." Kagome growl and come closer. Then she yell to intercome.

"It's me. And I'm in mood to wait." Secretary quickly push her away and shivering lean to the microphone.

"M-Mr. Ta-Taisho I'm..I-" Dark chuckle froze her words.

"It's fine, she may come in. Did you hear that Kagome?" After that line went silent. Kagome made 'humph', _like she care what is he saying to her_. Woman, who finally regenerate her breath, gave her direction and allowed her to enter. And then it hit her. Taisho, like Taisho Corp.! This Taisho! She pissed the richest man in Japan._ Nice work, Kagome-_she thought sarcastically_-I suppose, not many people can do something like this. Maybe I will write it in my first CV. _With dark images of her future, she clap to the mahogny doors.

"Enter." Young woman took deep breath, and come inside.

"Hello Sesshoumaru!" she said happily. _At least, I'm going to have fun from it, no matter what!_

"You seems to be happy to see me." man said with bored tone.

"Of course I am! Who won't be happy to see again such a irritating being." she asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru roll his eyes. There was no chance she didn't know who he was, but still she wasn't pleading for his forgivness, or shiver with fear. _Strange female._

"Excluding your statement, would you be usefull and give me my drink?" Kagome bow deep in waist.

"Yes, your Highness." Man once again roll his eyes. How is it, that she is making fun from him, and it don't bother him as much, as it should. It was rather.. amusing. Well, if so he was going to have his fun as well. She gave him his coffee-black with cream. He made serious face and glare at her.

"Woman, if I recall perfectly, I never asked for cream in my coffee. I drink only black." Kagome paled. She was sure he said black with cream, she could swear, but... _of course, he did it on purpose!_

"You bastard!" she growled, making him smirk.

"Why Kagome, you could only blame your bad memory. Now take it, and go back with my order. I will wait for you." Kagome screamed, slamming his door. Sesshoumaru chuckle, her coffee shop was almost 15 minutes from here, he gave her nice walk. Well, even if that was childlish, it was really worth it. Her face was priceless. He chuckle and turn his attention to papers before him.

Kagome was fumming. He made her go back! He really sent her back! That asshole! He is not center of universe, a little bit of cream won't hurt him! She cursed silently, passing some street-coffee machine. She stopped with devilish smirk. He thought that she will come back sweating and panting? Well, then she is going to show him. People around her take step back, it looked like some dark aura circled her body when she refiled cup in her hand. Once again she smirked. It was great idea to not throw cup with their trade mark.

Sesshoumaru looked curiously from his papers, when he heard clapping to his doors.

"Enter." To his utter shock raven-haired woman come inside, with cup of coffee in her hand. He looked at his watch-8 minutes. Impossible.

"Here is your black coffee." she said giving him cup. He took it and eyed her with suspicions.

"It was quick."

"I don't like to made customers wait." He sniff liquid carefully.

"Did you poison it?" Kagome snort at him.

"And why should I? Are you going to drink it or what?" she asked. Sesshoumaru was sure something was wrong. There was no way she could come back so fast, but he has no proof. Coffee was black, hot and in company cup. He take first sip.

"Next time made it stronger." He said, giving her money. She take it with wide smirk.

"Everything for you." She come to the doors, where she stopped and turn to him.

"I'm glad you like 'our' coffee." His eyes go wide and she run away shouting her good-bye. He jump after her.

"You're going to pay." he slam doors and sat on his chair. He tried hard to not burst in laugh, but he was slowly failing. _She cheated him! Him! _He allowed to made fool from himself, but still.. in long time he hadn't so much fun like today. He chuckle. Coffee, certainly can cheer up your mood.

-----------------

Kagome fastly made her way to the school.. She was still smiling. Well, who won't? She cheat famous Sesshoumaru Taisho. It's really something. Boys already waited for her with some girl

"Hi guys." Trio turn around and smiled at her.

"Hi onee-chan!"

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. By the way Kagome meet Rin" Girl shyly aproach elder one.

"Hello. Rin is Rin." Kagome smiled. That girl was totally cute! She shake her hand.

"Hello Rin. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Can Rin call you onee-chan?" Kagome smile brightly.

"Of course, dear." Rin grin happilly.

"Kagome, Rin's father agreed on that, so can she go with us to the park?" Blue-eyed girl looked at three pleading faces.

"If her father agreeded, then yes, but we take you home Rin." Rin shake her head.

"Thank you, but master Jaken will take Rin from here in next hour." Kagome smiled

"Then we will walk you here." Rin nodded. Shippo looked at Kagome.

"Then on what we are waiting for? Let's go."

------------------

SLAP!

Kagome turn around. _Oh good, I found them_.

"Sango! Miroku!"

Pair turn around to greet her. Girl was taller than Kagome, and her hair were in high ponytail. Man had almost violet eyes and now, suspiciously red cheek. Kagome only shake her head.

"Miroku, when will you learn, that groping Sango is not healthy?"

"But Kagome"-man looked at her innocently-"it's really not my fault, my blood is cursed, just like my hand."

"Riiight. Anyway"-Sango start-"What are you doing in the evening, Kagome-chan?"

"Um.. I must make dinner for tomorrow, check boys homework, and I planned to learn a bit. Why?"

"We are going to club, to dance, do you think you could go with us?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, sorry, not this time."

"Com'n Kagome! You didn't come to dance for so long. From this accident, you started to behave like some hermit."

"Sango"-Miroku cut her sudennly. Girl's eyes widened looking at her best friend face, now hiding behind her dark treses.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..-"

"It's fine Sango. Don't worry. Look, I promise I will come out with you, when I will have more time, okay?"

"Of course."-Miroku said quickly. Girl smiled and go to her class. Sango silently lean to her boyfriend's chest.

"I'm so stupid, how could I said something like that? Sometimes, I think, I don't have any feelings" Man embrance her.

"It's okay Sango."

"It just hard remember, that her life, is now diffrent than ours." Miroku nod and kissed her forehead, then they followed their friend to the class.

------------------------

"How was your day Rin?"

"DADDY!"-girl attached herself to his leg, and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Daddy, I met my friends sister, she's very nice and pretty, and she told me that I can call her onee-chan. She took us to the park and we played and run, and then they waited with me until master Jaken came to take me home. Daddy do you think, that I can be so pretty like onee-chan?"

"I'm sure of it." Girl smiled brightly and continue her story. Sesshoumaru listen patientlly, nodding at her questions. Then he looked at his watch.

"Well, Rin I think it's time for you to make your homework and go sleep." Girl sigh at that and slowly made her way to her room. Sesshoumaru watch how she close her doors, deep in thoughts. She was growing so fast. Soon, she will need some woman in her life, and he was far from thinking about marriage. Well, at least he still have 3 or 4 years. Perhaps later, he would find woman, who will be able to look at him without drooling. Perhaps... .

AN: End for now. I hope you liked it. Anyway, if you are interested in next chapter, you will have to be patient, because I'm going on a trip, and I will update, when I return. I suppose it would be around next Saturday. If you want to motivate me, you can always leave some reviews.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Inuyasha..

Now, I'm really sorru it took me so long to update next chapter, but I had problems with my computer. Anyway I wanted to thank: **angelapage**,** foxgodess07**,** Sessygurl **and**inuyashagirl012** for leaving reviwes. Thank you so much! It means a lot for me!

Also to answer some questions: Kagome is in college, and to know what happen with her parents you will need to wait. It will be in the later chapters. Once again thanks and please enjoy!

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome looked at dark clouds. _I hope it won't rain, I still has to go back to coffee shop and I don't want to be wet for rest of the day._ Silently she parked her bike and make her way to Sesshoumaru's officce. When she arrived, she met older secretary.

"Hello again, can I come to Sesshoumaru?" Woman gulped hearing name of her employer.

"Yes, he said you can come in when you finally arrived." Kagome smiled at her and go away. She knocked, waiting for permission to come in.

"Enter"-some voice call at her. She come in and stilled.

"Did I mistacke doors? I thought it was 's officce but-"

"There is no mistacke , little one. I'm waiting for him as well."-dark haired man announce.

"Oh"-Kagome come closer, however she tried to place as much space between herself and the man as possible. He seems to notice that.

"I don't bite"-he said winking at her.

"Perhaps, but I do"-she said angrily. Is that guy think that he have any chances with her? _Well, buddy, wrong adress_. Doors open again and silver-haired man entered.

"Mr. Taisho"-other man greet him with bow. Sesshoumaru marely nod his head. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Hi there". Director just sat in his chair and turn to other male.

"Is there something you want Naraku?" Man nod shoving him some papers. Kagome looked at them curiously. _Kami, does he have to read them all? It must be sooo boring. Poor guy!_ Catching herself she shook her head. She was not going to pitty him.

"Yes here's are documents you asked for"

"Good, left them at the desk and go back to your work" Naraku bow again doing as he was said, then leaving.

"Goodbye, ". When he was closing doors he wink again at Kagome and she turn her face angrily.

"You have creepy employees Taisho."-she said after Naraku finally disapeared. Sesshoumaru smirk at her.

"Interesting, you should be more afraid of me than any of my employees. Haven't you realized that I can ruin your life in one minute?" Kagome give him sly smirk.

"But why? You said you like me! I actually believed you! Oh, my heart is going to break." girl said in dramatic voice pretending she was crying. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"You may didn't realize that, but you are first person who dared to call me ass."

"Really?"-Kagome's eyes widened.-"Should I feel privileged? Anyway I have your coffee." Sesshoumaru looked at the cup suspiciously.

"And what did you do with it this time? Add there some salt?" Kagome grinned and wave her hand.

"Nope, this time it's perfectly fine. However you must admit it was great idea! You thought you will make me go back, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Why are you not afraid of me? Anyone else at your place would be already crying before me. You don't seem to be stupid, but perhaps you are. I can easily destroy anyone in that town."

Kagome give him bright smile.

"Nah, who would deliver your coffee? Beside, you are not that scary, and it won't be fun! If you want me to apologize for calling you ass, you need to apologize my brothers for destroying their ball." Man snort at her, he would never apologize.

"It won't happen."-he told her shortly.

"Well then, I won't apologize as well." She take money from him and turn to leave. Sesshoumaru watch her retreat.

"I will tortment you every single day"-he promised in tone that normal person will refear as deadly.

In answer she sent him wide grin.

"Whatever make you sleep good, dearest." And doors closed after her.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study._ Kami, I'm starting to behave like teenage boy._ He chuckled._ Soon, Rin will tell me "Daddy behave"._ He chuckled again, sending cold shivers down the spine his secretary, who was coming inside. Poor woman paled and stilled in her movements until his voice call her again to life. _I'm too old for that_-she told herself.

---------------------

Kagome come back to her work and was welcomed by tight hug from Jakotsu.'What's wrong?'-she wanted to ask, but before she could do anything Kouga come to them.

"Oi! What are you doing with my woman?"-he ask irritation clear in his voice. Kagome could only sight and repeat for two hudred and fifth time:

"Kouga I'm not your woman." Jakotsu turn to him with smirk.

"Why Kouga-kun, are you jealous? I can hug you as well!" Kouga just made face at him and walk away. Kagome shook her head.

"Really Jak, we must find him some girlfriend or he will hunt me until end of the time." Man only nod. Where else can you look for a new girlfriend better than in coffee shop?

"Anyway Jakotsu what's wrong?" Man looked at her tearfully.

"Uchi will have puppies!"

"Your dog?" Jakotsu nod.

"Man, you looked like someone die, I thought something terrible has happen."

"No, I'm just soo happy!" He embrance Kagome again and they come to their work.

"So Kag-chan how is your relationship with Mr. I am Hot?"

"Please, don't call him like that. He's not"-girl blush lightly. Sure Sesshoumaru Taisho was handsom, well okay, even very handsom, but he was complete asshole. God-looking-like asshole, who like to destroy childern's toys. Why Jakotsu want to talk about him so badly?

"But Kag-chan he is! What's wrong with you, are you ill? Only blind won't see him as hot"

"Okay, okay he's quite good-looking."

"QUITE?!"

"Okay, he's handsom. There, happy? And I don't have any relationship with him. Kami, I met him three days ago!" Jakotsu giggled.

"Kag-chan I can promise you that soon you will be deeply in love with him!"

"I won't!"-Kagome almost screamed blushing like red rose. Fastly she take tray and come to take left cups. Jakotsu only grin and return to his obligations.

-------------------

Souta looked at Schippo with firm face._ One move, only one, I can do it._ His hand slowly made his move and his face paled.

"I won!"-cried Schippo.

"Nah.. you must use some tricks, you won three times!" Yonger boy only grin at him.

"Ne.. Souta when do you think onee-chan will come back?" Souta eyed his watch.

"I think she will be back in next hour, it's almost 9 p.m. We should at least take shower until that." Schippo nod.

"You know"-he said with light saddness-"I wish she didn't have to go to work and school, it's more funny when she is in home"

"Yeah, but if she didn't work, we won't be here as well"-Souta sight, then look evilly at his younger brother.

"Ne... Shippo you like Rin-chan don't you?" Poor boy blush furiously and turn his face.

"She's very nice"-he wishpered shyly.

"Yea and pretty? So, are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?"

"I'm not!"-Shippo cried.

"Yes, you are! Don't think that I don't know you sent her chocolates on White-day"

"How do you know?!" Shippou asked now trully terrified, noone knew about this, even Kagome, how Souta find it out?!!

"My poor brother, I know everything. You're in love!"

"No!"

"Who is in love?"-gentle voice interrupt.

"Kagome!"-Shippo run to her, followed by Souta.

"Hi guys, what's up?"-woman asked, giving them peck in cheek.

"Why are you so early in home?"-Souta ask-"Did they fire you?" Kagome only shook her head.

"No we cleaned faster. So who is in love?"

"Shippo is in love with Rin!"-Souta said grinning widely. Younger boy only blush.

"She's nice.."

"Oh Shippo it's so sweet. She' s very pretty as well. Invite her for dinner some day."

"She has birthday in May"-Souta said with wicked smile. Kagome smiled at that.

"Really? Then we must give her something, don't you think Shippo?"

"Well..". Kagome only giggle at them, then she sent them to their bath, while she ate her dinner.

------------------------

"How was your day daddy?"-Rin ask looking at her father who almost slept on the table.

"Too long"-he mumbled under his breath. Girl giggled.

"Did someone try to kiss you too many times?" Rin asked innocently, while Sesshoumaru looked at her with shock.

"How did you get that idea?" Rin giggled again.

"Shippo said that his sister is going to school and work, but she's never that tired to sleep on the table. And when she sleep on the table it means somone tried to kiss her or some boy tell her he love her, and she yelled at him so long that it make her so tired. And Shippo said that she don't like that boy like that, so when he says he loves her it also give her headache. And you sleep like her daddy! Did someone tell you he love you and you don't love him, daddy?" Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter with awe.

"No Rin, I just had hard day in work. Noone about me about falling in love with me, and noone tried to kiss me."

"Why not?"-Rin ask with childlish interest. Sesshoumaru smile at that.

"I'm too scary." Rin started to laugh_. Her daddy scary? Good joke! _

"Rin, who is that boy you talk all the time?" Sesshoumaru asked when she finally calm down.

"He is in my class. He's very funny and he knew many interesting things."

"I see. Well, young lady I think it's time that you should sleep" Man said looking at the watch. Rin nodded, but before she come to her room, she stand before him with puppy eyes.

"Yes daddy, but daddy, do you think I can invite Shippo on my birthday?"

"Rin, it's in two months, we will talk about it then" Rin nod.

"Goodnight daddy." Sesshoumaru wait until she closed her doors.

"Someone fall in love with me.."-he chuckle and go to his bedroom.

"Daddy.."-Sesshoumaru almost growl hearing silent wishper. He open one eye to find out it was only 1.30 in the morning. He only hoped Rin didn't want make him do anything in the kitchen. He only want to sleep.

"Yes, Rin?"-he ask anyway.

"Daddy, Rin think that you are sad."

"Sad? Why do you think so?" he asked sitting in his bed. She stand beside him with her favourite fluffy dog, close to her chest. and that always meant she was worried. He took her on his lap and she started her explanation.

"Because you must take care of Rin alone. Maybe you are tired, because noone is helping you?"-she asked. Sesshoumaru yawned.

"Rin I had a lot of work and I woke up too early. I'm just tired. I'm not sad, or tired of taking care over you." Girl looked at him with teary brown eyes.

"Are you sure daddy? Because maybe you just need someone who will be Rin's mother? I can ask someone-"

"No Rin, there is no need. Go back to bed please."-man answered almost with panic. He could already see thousands of womans who would try to made him their husband. Oh kami, he won't be able to sleep again. Rin slowly make her way to the doors.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Man sigh, but agreed. Soon both of them were sleeping, however for Sesshoumaru it was only one, big nightmare full of drooling females.

------------------------

Next day meet him in his officce half asleep. Thankfully he haven't any bussisness meetings today, because he was sure he would do something stupid like selling his own company to strangers. Everything he want now was sleep. Good it was Thursday, and weekend was near. Morning come eventlessly, and he didn't notice when 1 p.m arrived bringing Kagome with it. Girl entered with big smile.

"Hi! Oh... Man, you look like shit." She said looking at him. Sesshoumaru rooled his eyes.

"Big thanks Kagome, like I care about what do you think about me." Kagome sigh.

"Well, yeah, but you really look bad. Are you okay?" Man don't have power to argue with her and she looked like someone who won't take silence as answer.

"Yes girl, I'm fine mind your own bussiness."

"I don't think so. You talk to me like civilized man. You must be ill, yeasterday you threaten me with tortures, but now you looked like bus have run over you." Man hissed, he didn't know how he look, but for sure he felt like someone run over him. He sigh with defeat.

"I'm just tired."

"Then go home and take good, long nap." Kagome said.

"No, give me my coffee and leave already." Kagome backed away, taking his coffee with her.

"No. You should sleep, or it can be bad."

"Why would you care?"-he arched eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not heartless, you look like beaten puppy. Go home and take nap." He hissed.

"I don't have day off girl."

"Aren't you owner of this place? Give yourself day off and go home, for kami sake, you can fall ill, then it will cost you a week off at least!" He stand up and come to her reaching to his coffee, but she jump away taking it out of his reach.

"Go sleep"

"Give me that damned coffee and get out"

"No way. Go sleep"

"I swear, I kill you."

"Right, just make sure you will be able to strike me, because now even I could beat you. Go sleep"

She turn on her heels and run to the doors.

"Stupid wench, get back here, or I'll make sure you lose your job." Sesshoumaru bark, but Kagpme stuck her tounage at him.

"Good luck trying. Go home and sleep puppy." After that she left. Sesshoumaru just can't believe that she really made it. He growl low in his throat and eyed his desk. Perhaps he really should go home. After few minutes staring at one place he shook his head and took his laptop. He come past his stunned secretary telling her to don't call to him, and he will work in home today. Woman just nod and soon he arrived to his apartament. He change in more casual clothes and lay on the couch. He was asleep in mere seconds.

-----------------------------

"You what?"

"Geez.. I took his coffee and run away, telling him to go home. Don't made me tell it again."-Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"But Kag-chan it was just so sweet! I wish I could see it. Take me someday to him, please!!"

"Sure Jak, when I will be ill, you will be one who will change me, okay?" Man hug her tightly.

"Thank you! By the way do you want some puppy? They will be born in next month or so, but I won't be able to keep them." Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry, no funds, but I will ask some people if you want."

"Sure, thanks"

"Higurashi! Takeda! Go back to work, if you don't want to be fired!" Kagome rolled her eyes and Jakotsu giggled.

"Rigt away lady Tsubaki!" he called after black-haired woman.

"I really hate her."-Kagome murmmed. Jakotsu only nod in agreement.

"Where are they, anyway?"-she asked looking at her watch. Jakotsu shrug.

"I'll call Miroku, they should be here already." In that moment someone run to the shop. Jakotsu start to laugh looking at three panting figures.

"You are late!"-they heard Tsubaki's voice. Sango hissed quietly, while Miroku made sweet face.

"We're terribly sorry lady Tsubaki. We hoped that your gentle heart will be able to forgive us"

Tsubaki hissed.

"Go to your work." Miroku smiled, Kagura cursed at retreating woman quietly. Yes, Tsubaki was hated by all her employees.

"Hi guys!"-Kagome greet them with smile.

"And hello to you too lady Kagome, you look really beautiful today"-Miroku said. Girl rolled her eyes.

"Really Miroku, how could you said somethimg like this to the girl, while your girlfriend stand two feets behind you?"

"Yae buddy, back of my woman." Kouga said with deadly gleam in eyes.

"My, wolf boy still didn't understand what 'no' mean?"-Kagura asked with sarcasm. Kagome only shook her head.

"Kouga I'm not your woman."

"Right, she's mine"-Jakotsu said knowing that will angered him. Kagome sent him deathly glare, and Kouga was ready to beat him to bloody pulp. Sango tap Miroku's shoulder.

"What are you waiting for, do something!" Miroku nod coming closer to Kagome.

"Forgive me."-he wishpered to her ear. Soon could be heard loud 'eek' and then slap.

"Miroku you PREVERT!"-Kagome yelled looking at smiling Miroku, whose cheek had now red hand print.

"I'm wounded Kagome, I only wished to help you." Sango rolled her eyes.

"When I told you to do something I didn't mean grooping her" Kagura laughed.

"However Sango it worked. Kouga is now ready to kill your boyfriend and not Jakotsu." All eyes concentrate at Kouga who looked like he was willing to kill every man in his reach.

"My, my children stop play around, ya will scared all customers"-gentle voice said, and all of them happily greet older woman.

"Kaede-sama, we're sorry for them"-Sango said. Keade smiled at her.

"It's okay dear, ya're young you need some fun, but now it's time for you to go back to work." Keade smiled and go to her officce. Kagura smiled

"Good that Keade is our boss. We won't have life here, if we worked only under that bitch Tsubaki." All of them nod in agreement and change shaft.

------------------------

"Kagome we're home!"-boys yelled while they storm to the aprtament. Kagome looked at kitchen's clock. "Can you tell me, why you are 30 minutes late?" Souta giggled and Shippo blush lightly.

"Well..?"- Kagome asked in dangerous tone.

"Don't be angry onee-chan, but I .. I-I"-Shippo start.

"Geez.. he talk with Rin about her birthday and what she want to get. They chirped until limo come for her, and that was 10 minutes ago. We run all way to be faster." Kagome smiled at them with relief.

"I thought that something bad have happened and I will need to take you back from hospital or police station."She sigh happily.

"So Shippo, do you know what your lady want?" Boy blush hearing how she call Rin his lady, however it really sound nice. 'Rin my lady'-he told himself.

"Hey, loveboy stop dreaming. Eatrh to Shippo."-Souta start to wave his head before Sippo's face, and Kagome giggled silently. Sudennly boy woke up from his trance.

"Okay, okay I hear you. She told me she dream about dog, so I think I will buy her some fluffy dog." Kagome sent thakfull prayer to all gods that was watching over her small family.

"Shippo, Jakotsu will have small puppies soon. You can take one of them and give it to Rin"

"How man can have puppies?"-Souta ask making strange face. Girl laugh.

"I was talking about his dog of course, silly. Come now, I made dinner, then you will made your homework, and then we can make something together."

"Can we play cards?"-Shippo asked.

"Sure, good idea." Souta sent Shippo deathly look.

"I will beat you this time"-he said quietly.

"Good luck trying"-said younger boy grinning at him.

------------------------

"Daddy you're home!"-Rin squeeled happily and run to man who sat on the couch, working on his laptop. He smiled at her.

"Rin is so happy!!"

"Then I'm glad. If you're hungry your dinner is in the kitchen. You can take it here."

"Thank you daddy! Can we watch some movie?" Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Yes Rin, but firstly you must do your homework." Girl nod.

"How was your day?"

"It was great daddy. Shippo and his brother wait with me until Jaken-sama arrived, and we were talking about my birthday and Shippo said that onee-chan said, that I can come for dinner one day. Can I daddy? Souta said that onee-chan is good cooker, so you won't need to worry that she will give us something with poison. Maybe they can visit me too? Daddy can we invite them for dinner one day? You can talk to onee-chan then, so you won't be bored."

Sesshoumaru only nod. He was amazed that she finish talking so fast and go back to her meal. He thought about her proposition. Rin never earlier wished to invite here any of her school friends. Hnn..

"Rin, invite your friends on Saturday's afternoon. We will order pizza and you can watch movie." Rin jump on his lap and hold him tightly.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you!" Sesshoumaru smiled it was nice to made her happy and he was curious about that friends of her and that onee-chan. If he only knew what was waiting for him....

AN: So here is next chapter. If you liked it, then please leave reviews. Once again I wanted to apologize for mistackes in language, I hope this will be corrected in near future. Anyway I already get my English teacher to agreed she will check later chapters. But that also mean I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next one. I will try to make it as fast as possible. So till next time!

Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still the same I don't own Inuyasha!!

AN: Okay this chapter is shorter than normally and sadly still not checked, simply because I fall ill, however I promise once I get better I will start to update corrected chapters and I will also correct those earlier once. Also thanks for reviews for: **Anja Summer, foxgodess07 **and **Sessygurl**. Thank you so much guys!

And to answer some question: I can't tell what have happen with Rin mother. You will fnd it out really soon.

Now enjoy and please leave reviews!

**Chapter 3**

"Oh com'n stop glaring at me! It's not my fault I win!"

"You must be cheating Kagome, it's impossible to win three times!"-Shippo said angrily. Girl rolled her eyes.

"Both of you know that I can't cheat. I'm terrible liar."

"You are only angry because you didn't win"-Souta said.

"Nuh, I'm not. I'm not you."-Shippo hissed.

"Okay. Anyway how was in school?"

"Oh, yeah one-chan Rin invited us all to her home tomorrow at three. We are going to eat pizza and watch some movie. Can we go?"-Shippo asked hopefully.

"Sure you can go" Girl said with smile.

"Hey ,one-chan Rin told us to take you as well. She said she don't want that her father be alone"-add Souta arching eyebrow sugetivly. Kagome blush lightly.

"Sure, you can call her and tell her we will be more than happy to visit her."

"Yes"-boys cried and Shippo run to the phone.

_Ring. Ring._

_"Yes? Oh right,_ _Rin speaking." _Shippogiggled silently.

"Hi Rin. It's Shippo. Kagome said we can come, is it still actual?" This time Rin giggled.

_"Yes. Please, just don't forget. I'll be waiting all day for you."_

"Sure thing. We won't forget."

"SHIPPO! COME FOR DINNER!"-Kagome yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I must go, see ya tomorrow!"

_"Bye Shippo" _Boy hang out and run to the kitchen grinning widely, making Kagome and Souta laugh.

"Okay gyus, I need to go to school, and I still have to deliver some coffee. Geez.. I'm sure I don't want to meet that guy today. Anyway, I'll be late so behave and don't destroy anything please. Made your homework, take shower, and learn a bit. I need to go." She gave them peck on the cheek and go away.

------------------

"Sango!"

"Oh here you are Kagome-chan. I have that coffee you wanted."-woman said giving her cup. Kagome smiled at her.

"Thanks"

"You have late classes today?"- Sango asked.

"Yeah, and I really can't miss even one of them." Kagome said with small sigh, then she looked at her wristwatch.

"Okay, I must to go see ya in the Monday Sango. Oh, and said your family hello from me"

"Sure thing. Bye girl!" Sango yelled waving after her.

-------------------

Sesshoumaru was furious. One day, no, few hours. he was away only few hours and marketing departament made complete mess in the papers. Few hours! For what they exactly take moneys? He will need to change them once he find good replacment. His anger hang havily in the air when someone knock to his doors and in next moment Naraku came inside.

"Mr. Taisho papers you asked for." Sesshoumaru sight, at least they didn't make mess in computers. He took papers, when he heard another knock.

"Enter"-he barked.

"Hello to you too."-Kagome said smileing."I have coffee for you. Hmm, you look better than yeasterday."

"You are reason of all that mess." man suddenly snapped. Kagome blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru almost howl in happiness, finally someone on who he can relived his anger. Not that he didn't use marketing workers already, it was just new dose of it.

"You heard me wench, it was your stupid idea to made me go home. Now, I have mess in all documents. Are you satisfied?"

"Hey, hey, hey wait a minute, sure it was my idea to make you go home but, I'm not the one who made mess in your papers. be angry at those who touch them." Kagome said lightly angered in fact that he tried to put all blame on her.

"If not your idiotc idea I would be able to work and that all won't happen!" Sesshoumaru still yell.

"But I-"

"Next time you get some brillant idea just keep it for yourself and do what are you paid for! There is no need to open your brainless mouths! You are as stupid as your brothers-" Kagome's hand cut air and left red print in Sesshoumaru's cheek. Naraku took deep breath and try to sink into nearest wall. Pain slowly cleared red fog in Sesshoumaru's mind and he looked in Kagome's eyes, which were now shining with tears of anger and hurt.

"How dare you! I didn't made mess in your papers so stop blaming me for it! For kami sake, I don't even work for you! And you have no rights to insult my family! If you ever do this again you will pay for this"-tears was now frealy falling from her cheeks. She push coffee in his hand and turn over coming to the doors.

"You are asshole"-she wishperd, slamming doors. Sesshoumaru looked after her with wide eyes. he didn't thought that he will make her cry. But this time he trully hurt her, damn if someone insult Rin like this he would kill that person and what worst she was right, it wasn't her fault. He shook his head at his behaviour. He was angry when in park she called him asshole, but now he proved her that she was right. _Damn it Sesshoumaru, you really mess this time._

Naraku slowly let out breath he was holding.

"If you allowed me boss, girl was right. It wasn't her fault." Silver-haired man only nod and go out from his office.

Kagome wipe away her tears. _That asshole, how dare he?_ She come to her bike , when she realized she didn't take moneys from him._ Damn it! I won't go back to him right now. I will take it in Monday._

"He is such an asshole"-she wishpered.

"Yes, I am."-said smooth, barritone voice from behinde her. She didn't bother to turn around she already knew that voice too good.

"What do you want? Blame me for your hadeache, insult my family or kill me because of your face? I may not be CEO like you, but I am not someone on whom you can pick up your anger." Kagome said coldly. Sesshoumaru sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said and my behavior. You are right, I had no rights to yell at you. Please take my apology." Kagome nod not turning to him. She took her bike and was ready to leave, when he catch her hand.

"What?"

"Please, Kagome, I'm really sorry. I- I wish to make-up this for you somehow. I have never attack woman like this."

"Gee.. thanks, I think I'm your first in everything." Man chuckle lightly at that, and she finally looked at him.

"All right Mr. Furious, I still have half hour before my classes and I didn't eat dinner. So you can feed me." Sesshoumaru smirk at her.

"As you wish, let's go to the car" Kagome made face at him.

"No way I'm going to ride in one car with you! I like to be alive, and my favourite restaurant is really close, so move on."-and she turn her back on him. Sesshoumaru thought about restaurants that was close his office. All he could recall was very expensive, so he was very aware that soon his vallet will be completely empty. Not that he mind that. He followed her to next corner when she stopped. He looked at her suspiciously.

"And wher-"

"We are here!"-she said happily. He looked around._ Is she mad or something? Thare is no restaurant._

"Hi Reikotsu! Two hot-dogs please. My grandfather will pay."-she said eyeing Sesshoumaru who's eyebrow twitched dangerously. _She's making fun of this Sesshoumaru before some street salesman? _ Reikotsu looked at him as well.

"My, you have really young grandfather Kagome." Girl giggled taking her food.

"Hey jii-chan you promised to pay!" she yelled and Sesshoumaru growl at her.

"One more word wench and you will regret that." he warn her.

"Uhh someone is moody." Young man said, recaving deathly glare from Sesshoumaru who gave him money. Reikotsu gulped and sent nervous look at Kagome.

"Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Yes Reikotsu, escpecially now when I have my food." Kagome said smiling brightly. Man nod and turn to other customers. Sesshoumaru join Kagome who happily eat her meal.

"I can't believe you are eating this." he said suddenly.

"Why?"

"It's just rubbish, it has nothing to do with reall food"-Sesshoumaru said looking with pure disgust at poor hot-dogs. Kagome rolled eyes at him.

"Geez.. have you ever try it? It's really tasty."

"It's disgusting, and have no proteins. You really shouldn't eat this."-he said in firm tone. Girl sigh.

"You really sound like my granfather. Come on! It's food of every students, and I am student. When do I have better possibility to eat this?"-she ask in mocking tone. This time Sesshoumaru roll his eyes, but she only smiled at him.

"Tell me, do you still hold your grudge from Monday?"

"For my shirt no, for being called ass- perhaps" Kagome chuckle.

"You know you're dog who bark loud, but don't bite. If you only try, you could be really nice guy."

"And you telling me this because..."

"Oh, okay I regret calling you asshole, however you proved me you can be one. To yell at me and destroy kid's toy, really low." She mummled chewing second hot-dog. They sat in silence on the bench when.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!" Girl turn around only to see Jakotsu coming to her. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Jak what are you doing here?"

"Why Kag-chan, I was going to our lessons when I saw you. Are you going to skip classes today?" Boy asked. Kagome looked at her watch and her face turn pale.

"Shit! We will be late! Oh no." She turn to Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks for tasty apology. See ya in Monday Taisho" then she turn to Jak who looked with goffy smile at silver-haired man. She hit him lightly on the head.

"Stop staring and move yourself. We have English an you are my partner, you can't be late." Jakotsu quickly turn to Kagome, and follow her with unhappy face. Sesshoumaru watch them go, before he go back to his office.

"Now Kagome-chan tell me everything."-Jakotsu wishpered. Kagome who was ending her note loooked at him dumply.

"About what?"-she asked.

"Oh, you were with hottest guy I have ever seen. Did he seduce you, or you him? Is he consider you already as his girlfriend. Are you two-"

"Jak, shut up, there was nothing, he brought me food as apology. That's everyhing." Jakotsu made suspicious face at her.

"Are you sure it's everything? You two looked really nice together. I told you to be carefull with your heart."

"Oh kami! Jak I met him in Monday. I did't fall in love. Now leave my private life in privacy."

"But you're my only frien who doesn't have boyfriend. I feel need to find you someone"-he said honestly making Kagome embarrassed. She turn her face blushing. Who care if she doesn't have anyone, someday she will find someone. But that is for the future and now is now.

* * *

"Daddy! My friends said they will come tomorrow!! I'm so happy you allowed me to invite them!" Sesshoumaru sigh trying to pull away from deathly hug he was recaving from his daughter.

"I'm glad you are happy Rin, but if you won't allowed me to breath there won't be anyone to greet your guest tomorrow". Girl blushed and release him, for what he was really greatful. She give him another wide grin, before she start to dance around room. Sesshoumaru watch her with little smile. Who would guess that invating her friends would made her so happy? He made mental note to do it more often.

* * *

"But Kagome when will be tomorrow?"-Shippou ask for hundreth time. Kagome slowly rub her temples.

"Tomorrow Shippou. Go sleep and it will come faster."

"But what if I be asleep to long?"

"I think you will be awake before three, but if you still be asleep I promise to wake you up."

"But what if-"

"Enough Shippou go sleep." Boy give her hurt look and turn to his side. Kagome sigh, while Souta shook his head at his younger brother._ I don't want to fall in love._-boy thought. _It looks more like madness. _ Kagome said her 'good nights' to them and left closing door softly. Slowly he drift to sleep, but then he sat very awake in his bed._ What if Kagome fall in love???_

AN: Once again I hope you like it. Please let me know and leave reviews. Pwrhaps we could get it to 15? Is it too much. Anyway thanks for reading!

Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Poor me :'(

Yeah another chapter done and this one is checked! It means you won't get crazy reading my mistakes! For this big thanks goes to:** coolwolf22**

Another big thanks for: **Sessygurl, angelapage, moga-wachutu, Shiori Yume, foxgodess07, pricelessprincess **for leaving me reviews! they are big motivation for me, thank you!

Now to the story- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Shippou Higurashi, do you understand that it's Saturday and I'm going to sleep till ten o'clock?" Kagome asked from under her pillow.

A red-haired boy looked at his elder sister with disappointment.

"But Kagome, we are visiting Rin today, you can't just sleep!" He cried.

"Yeah, but we are not going there within next eight hours! Go back to your bed!"

"But Kagome!"

She hissed. _Count to ten Kagome, count to ten. One, two, I'm going to kill HIM!_

"Shippou, go back to your room and find something to do. Do your homework, study for your classes on Monday, do anything you want, just let me sleep, please!"

The boy turned around and slowly walked to his room.

_Oh my, what am I going to do with them when they are 16?_ She thought before once again falling asleep.

"DADDY! Wake up! We have a guest today! We need to be ready!"

Sesshoumaru cursed in his head. If he had known that Rin was going to wake him up at 7:30 am on Saturday he would have never allowed her to invite anyone to their house.

After calming down a bit he said, "Rin, they are coming at three, we have plenty of time before then, but if there is something you wish to do before I wake up, go to Jaken. Now, I need to sleep, so please, leave."

She sighed heavily and went out from the bedroom. Soon he heard her running and shouting,"MASTER JAKEN!"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself; it's good to have servants.

Shippou was ready to go at eleven o'clock, but he still had to wait until 2:30, when Kagome said they could finally leave. The boy almost started to fly. Slowly, the family went down the streets of Tokyo until they stood in front of the tower block where Rin lived.

"Okay guys, so which floor?" Kagome asked.

The boys looked at each other.

"I have no idea!"Shippou said, "I forgot to ask her!"

"That's okay, don't panic, we will check the names. What's her surname?"

"Taisho! Rin Taisho!" The younger boy said happily.

Kagome froze. Taisho? Like Sesshoumaru Taisho? It can't be! It must be some other Taisho! She couldn't have such bad luck!

She gulped silently.

"Umm… are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes!"

She sighed and looked at the household list. She found them at the 11th floor. Taisho. Only them. She took a deep breath and called.

"_Yes?" _A deep male voice asked.

_It's him! I'm dead. _"Um… hi. We're here to see Rin."

"_Right. Please come inside."_Adoorbell buzzed and they entered the building.

"Rin, your guests have arrived." Sesshoumaru said to the little girl, who was already running to the door. He thought about the voice in the intercom. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't pinpoint where he'd heard it. He followed his daughter to greet their guests. Now he was even more curious about them.

Kagome gulped again. All the floors had only one apartment. Looking at dark, mahogany doors, she was sure that within the next few seconds she would be standing face to face with Sesshoumaru. _Gods must hate me._ Like in a dream she saw Shippou knock on the door. A black-haired girl opened it with a smile.

"Hi! Please come and meet my daddy." She chirped happily.

Kagome took a step back.

"Umm Rin I will be going. I... umm need to go somewhere." She said trying to sound honest._ Well, I'm not really lying. I need to go away from him. _

Rin looked at her stunned, and boys turned around to her.

"But Kagome-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he quickly came to the door. He surprised the boys. They turned around to face him and paled. But he was only looking at the young woman standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well," He said leaning on the nearest wall, "I never thought you wouldn't be able to wait until Monday to see me, Kagome."

She smiled, blushing lightly.

"Eh-he he... um hello Sesshoumaru."

"Are you going to stand there or you will come in?" He asked.

"Umm well, erm... I was planning to-"

"I don't think so."

Kagome giggled nervously. He smirked.

"Now, don't tell me you're too afraid to come in."

"Of course I'm not!" She spat angrily.

"Then, will you come inside?" he asked again.

She didn't reply, but came closer and, passing him, came inside. He smirked and closed the door behind him. A moment later Rin was holding his hand.

"Those are my friends Daddy. This is Shippou and Souta and Onee-chan."

Shippou and Souta bowed lightly to him.

"N-nice to mee-et you sir." Souta said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Rin, take the boys to your room and do what you want."

Rin squealed happily.

Once the children disappeared the man turned to Kagome.

"So, now you are mine."

"Ne… Rin" Shippou started, "Are you sure he's no longer angry at us?"

Rin nodded, "Yup. If he was angry, he would throw you out. Once, master Jaken made daddy angry and he said to him not to come back for the next two weeks or he would throw him through the window. And master Jaken lived with us!"

Souta sighed with relief.

"So do you want to play?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, do you have any racing games?" The younger boy asked.

"No, but I have some adventure games."

"Cool."

In the middle of the game Souta looked at the other players, "I wonder what Kagome is doing."

"She's with daddy."

Souta nodded.

"That's why I was wondering." He shrugged and returned to the game.

"Go fish."

"Uh, woman I'm sure you're cheating."

"Stop complaining you're the one who is winning." Kagome looked at her cards. It seemed that this time she would lose. Again. When the children went to play, to her utter shock Sesshoumaru made her tea and then forced her to play cards with him. Well, not exactly forced, she was quite willing, until she lost for the fourth time. She smiled; in fact, it was a really nice afternoon. Then Sesshoumaru dropped his last card.

"I win."

Kagome growled, "Enough. I have never lost so many times. Give me a break."

"Perhaps you want to change games? I suggest strip poker." The man said with a sly smirk, making her blush like a fine rose.

"Pervert." She mumbled, receiving a light chuckle from him.

"Alright, no more cards today. Do you want more tea?" He asked. Deep inside he had to admit that he had a nice time with her. Who would have guessed?

"Yes, thanks."

He refilled her cup with hot tea. Kagome slowly looked around the kitchen where they were actually sitting. Of course, he had invited her to the living room; however she insisted that the kitchen table was the best place to play cards.

"You have a pretty nice apartment, but I thought you lived in some mansion."

"I have one, but I rarely go there. I usually don't have time." He said sipping his tea slowly.

"That's sad. You know, no offense, but you should add some plants here. It looks rather cold without them. Orchids would look lovely here." The woman said, looking at the light grey walls and dark furniture.

"I have too many things on my mind to think about plants. They would die in two days. I tried it once, when my mother brought me one."

Sesshoumaru shivered at the memory of it and Kagome giggled.

"You're just like my father. When my mother and I once went away for a trip, my father ruined all of her flowers. Mum didn't talk to him for three days."

This triggered a grin from the man, "Then I think I could exchange a handshake with him."

Suddenly Kagome become quiet and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Umm… it's really nice that you allowed Rin to invite us."

He nodded, he was sure that she was lying, but he allowed her to change the subject for now.

"Hey, why don't you guys visit us as well? I'm sure the children would be happy."

Sesshoumaru thought about this for a moment before saying, "I don't see any objections."

"Great! So when could you come?" She asked, clapping her hands together.

Sesshoumaru took out his cell phone and looked in the calendar, "Hnn, Sunday in two weeks."

"Okay! Make a note and don't forget. Do you both like pasta with sauce?"

He nodded. Yes, pasta was Rin's favorite dish. He thought about this again. He and Rin never visited anyone, outside of business meetings. He didn't have friends, nor did she. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad to change that.

At that moment the children run into the room.

"Daddy, we are a little hungry." Rin said with puppy eyes.

Sesshoumaru patted her on the head.

"Okay, I will call you when the pizza gets here. Now, go and play."

The trio smiled and once again disappeared in Rin's room.

"Pizza? I thought you didn't approve of that kind of food?" Kagome asked arching her eyebrow.

"I don't. However, this one time I can make an exception. I know children love pizza."

Kagome smiled, "Yes, that's true. My brothers could kill each other for it."

He smiled back and made the call for their meal. Within the next half hour all of them gathered in the living room to have dinner. The children decided to watch "Dinosaur". They watched it in complete silence, Rin sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap while the boys cuddled close against Kagome. When the movie ended, Rin sighed deeply.

"It was sooo romantic!"

Souta snorted and Kagome glared at him.

"I can't see anything romantic in that. It was about battles. Those dinosaurs were so strong!" Shippou said truthfully.

Kagome laughed when Rin made a face at him.

"Both of you are right." Kagome said.

The children looked at her stunned.

"But we can't both be right!"

Sesshoumaru smiled at them, "Let's just say you will understand that when you are older."

All three kids looked at him with disgusted faces which made the adults in laugh.

Rin bent to the boys, "I think that all adults are strange."

The boys only nodded. After that they went to Rin's room once again.

Kagome looked at her watch, "Nuh, I think we should go. Ne Sesshoumaru, where do I put these plates?"

"You don't have to clean. I'll do it myself."

"It's not a problem. I'll help you." She smiled at him.

He sighed, taking the remaining things, and her, to the kitchen. They were done within 15 minutes. After saying "thanks' and 'good-bye' the Higurashis returned to their small apartment. The next two hours Kagome spent listening to what a great time they'd had, what fun things they'd done, and many other things. Near midnight both boys finally fell asleep, to the happiness of their sister.

Jakotsu looked at the girls sitting next to him, "So that's why you came back so soon Sango! Well I'm glad; lately we haven't had an occasion to meet each other like this."

Sango nodded, "It's a pity that Kagura is still in Kyoto; however, I'm glad you were able to come Kagome."

She smiled at her friends. It was good to be out with the whole pack again.

"Right, Jakotsu talked already, I went, well now it's your turn. So Kagome how did you spend your weekend?"

Before Kagome could say anything Shippou jumped out from behind their bench.

"We visited Rin Taisho." The boy said happily.

"Oh, that girl Kagome said you liked?" Sango asked.

"Yup. I met her father. I was scared, but he seems quite cool, well, onee-chan knows better, she was sitting with him."

Kagome blushed lightly.

"Really?" Sango arched her eyebrow.

"And what did Rin's mother have to say about this?"

"Rin is adopted. Mr. Taisho doesn't have a wife." Shippou answered.

Suddenly Souta run to them.

"Shippou, I was looking for you. You wanna play hide-and-seek?"

"Sure!" The boys turned around, but before they could leave Jakotsu stopped them.

"Oi, Shippou what was that girl's surname again?"

"Taisho." Shippou said and run after his brother.

Jakotsu's eyes went wide and Kagome blushed even more.

"Taisho? Taisho! That Taisho! Kagome you visited Sesshoumaru?!!"

This time Sango's eyes widened as well.

"Sesshoumaru? The guy who wanted her to deliver his coffee?"

"That one! The hottest bachelor in Japan. Owner of Taisho Corp., graduated from Harvard University, age 26, high 6.5 feet. He has one half-brother who is totally cute named Inuyasha and... What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The man asked as the girls scooted away and starred at him frightened.

"Jakotsu how do you know that?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I read a list of the 50 hottest bachelors in Japan. He was number one, on second place was-"

"Stop!" The girls cried in unison.

"Pff, you're strange, anyway you really visited him Kagome-chan?"

"Right, tell us everything girl, I'll die if you don't start talking." Sango said with pleading eyes.

Kagome's blush darkened.

"I-I didn't know I'd be visiting him, it was accident, his daughter invited us, I found out that she was his daughter right in front of their door. Anyway, it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, to be honest I had really nice time. We played cards, and talked a little. Then we had pizza, watched 'Dinosaur', and then we went home."

Jakotsu looked at her with tears and a wide smile, "Kag-chan it's so cute. You two are the perfect pair. You will be really happy together."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kagome cried.

In that moment Miroku and Kouga came back from the shop with hot chocolate for all of them.

"What is not like that?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome cried blushing furiously, making Jakotsu giggle.

"Oh, Kagome has a boyfriend." Sango said to Kagome's horror.

"Really?" Miroku smiled at her.

"Of course she has!" said Kouga, "It's me!"

All of them sighed, shaking their heads.

"He will never learn" Said Jakotsu, leaving Kouga in wonder.

Kagome ran into the coffee shop painting heavily. Jakotsu smiled at her and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks," She breathed and drank it gratefully, "My bike decide to break and I had to take it to a mechanic, I was sure I'd be late!"

Jakotsu smiled at her, "Don't worry, Tsubaki isn't here today so no one would notice, but it's still bad for you, Taisho's office is quite far from here."

He thought about it, "Hey, we can get Kouga take you there on his motorbike. We should go to ask Kaede if she will agree on that."

"Shouldn't we ask Kouga first?" Kagome said.

"Pff, do you really think he won't agree? Come on, I want him to meet your new man, that should be interesting!"

Kagome looked at her friend terrified, but before she could stop him he was talking with the elderly owner of the shop.

Kaede came over to her, "Of course you can take Kouga, but tell me, can you have him return once he drops you there? If not we can make it, however-"

"No, no of course it won't be a problem. I just didn't want the coffee to be cold when I deliver it."

"That's okay child, take Kouga and go. And be careful."

Kagome smiled at her and sent a glare at Jakotsu who smiled mischievously back at her. As soon as she found Kouga they were on their way. However, the problems started as soon as they arrived at the office.

"Kouga you can't go with me! You were told to go back to the coffee shop at once."

"There's no way I'm going to let you go in there! I won't send my woman into some male's office alone!" He said following her.

Kagome groaned; she knew that he wouldn't listen her. They came out from the elevator to be greeted by Sesshoumaru's secretary. Kagome smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Kagome, Mr. Taisho is waiting." Kagome nodded, and Kouga glared at the woman.

"What did she mean by that?"

Kagome sighed, she hated when he become jealous.

"It means he is waiting for his coffee. What else did you think it meant?" They stopped before a door.

"Wait here Kouga."

"I'm not going to let you go in there alone!" He yelled, grabbing the coffee from her and entering the study. He was met with an icy glare from a certain silver-haired man.

"Who are you and who gave you permission to come into my office?" He asked.

Before Kouga could say word Kagome ran around him and took back the cup of coffee.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, I brought your coffee."

"Hnn, and it required help from another person?"

"No, I-"

"She's my woman! I have every right to go with her!"

Kagome turned to him angrily and Kouga knew that he was on her bad list today.

"..Woman! Now go back to work I will get back on my own."

"Kago-"

"Go."

Kouga sighed; there was no chance that she would go back with him now. He could only hope she would calm down and start to talk to him again later. Silently he turned around and went out from the office. Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for this. I didn't want him to come up here, but he didn't listen to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Hnn, if you're his woman he really had a right to follow you."

"But I'm not!" She said angrily.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I see."

"Jerk."

He chuckled and she smiled.

"So tell me, why did he need to come with you in the first place?"

Kagome waved her hand, "Oh, my bike broke and needs to be repaired, so he took me here so the coffee wouldn't be cold when you got it."

"I see, and why-"

The voice of his secretary interrupted him, "Mr. Taisho, Mr. Nobunaga is coming to meet with you. He wants to talk about some business."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Tell him I'm not here and don't allow him to enter in the next 5 minutes."

"Yes Mr. Taisho."

Kagome watched him curiously while he took his laptop, coat and coffee. After that he grabbed Kagome and made his way from the study.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet." He took a long look around the hall and made his way to the emergency exit. On the way they ran into Naraku. He looked at them surprised.

"Mr. Taisho?" He asked.

"Tell everyone that I came out two hours ago, and you have no idea if I will be back today, I'm on business meeting. If anyone tells Nobunaga they saw me then they may consider their career over."

Naraku chuckled lightly, "Right away Mr. Taisho."

After that Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to the stairs that led them to the parking lot.

"Umm, care to enlighten me on what's going on?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Nobunaga is my father's friend's son; he owns some company and is trying to convince me to merge with him. He's good in heart, however he has no idea about business, and conversation with him is torture. Usually I met him once a month, but this is his third visit and I'm not going to made myself suffer anymore."

Kagome chuckled, "So you just ran away?"

"You could say that."

Kagome laughed again, while he made his way to a black Aston Martin.

"I never thought you of all people would need to run away from something. Anyway, pay me please and remember I also need money for Friday. I'll be going, I have a long way and I need to go back to work as soon as possible."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Woman all you think about is money."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, sorry to disappoint you. Okay, thanks and bye!" She turned around and went to the street when a black car stopped before her. She took a step back, ready to run if needed, when the window came down and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Jump in; I can just as well hide in your shop, as any other place."

Kagome giggled and slide into the passenger seat.

"Wow, you have a really nice car."

"Indeed."

Then he pressed the accelerator and Kagome's mind changed._ That car is not nice, it's a beast!_

When they arrived she was very happy that all her limbs were on their right places. She went inside leaving him at some table.

"Oh Kagome-chan you brought your boyfriend! It's so sweet! I knew you were made for each other."

Kagome blushed like a red rose, "Uh he's not my boyfriend, and he didn't come here for me."

Jakotsu just sent her look which meant 'I don't believe you'. She sighed and went back to work. Around five Sesshoumaru made his way to her.

"How can I help you?"

"Entertain me. I'm bored beyond imagination." He said, even his tone of voice was bored, that made Kagome giggled.

"So, why are you sitting here? You should go home and sit with Rin."

"She's at her music lessons until 6:30, and let me just say that Jaken is not really a comrade I wish to see. You're better to look at and you don't have that piercing voice."

Kagome blushed lightly, "Oh thanks."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I didn't tell you you're beautiful or pretty, only better to look at than an old little imp with googley eyes."

"Uhg, you know you really are jerk."

He chuckled, "I know, that's why you love me."

"You wish!" She said blushing, "I don't even like you." She continued looking defiantly at him.

"Then you're masochist, because I've stayed with you 15 minutes and you haven't made any move to end this conversation."

"You-"

She was interrupted by Jakotsu who suddenly come to them, "I'm sorry Kag-chan but I really need to try."

He looked at Sesshoumaru lovingly, making him almost run for dear life, while Kagome tried to hide her giggling.

Jakotsu smiled wildly, "Hello, I'm Jakotsu Takegawa and I'm your most loyal fan. I know almost everything about you. I'm honest, talkative, nice and a good friend. Would you like to exchange phone numbers with me?"

After that Kagome burst into laughter, which only deepened when she looked at Sesshoumaru's face. She was sure that no one's jaw could fall lower. Sesshoumaru was now trying to decide whether to run, kill that strange man, or try to save the rest of his dignity. He took calming breaths and with an icy voice said one word:

"No."

Jakotsu's smile disappeared, leaving him with eyes full of tears.

"So mean." He sighed deeply,"Well, I thought so. Who would want me when he has Kagome-chan."

"Precisely."

Kagome looked at him with a heavy blush while Jakotsu again smiled widely and clapped his hands.

"I told you!" He said to Kagome and left them again.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "You have weird friends."

"Yup, I think you can say that, but that's also the reason why I tolerate you. You're just as weird as them." She sent him big smile and left to see to new customers. Within a few minutes Sesshoumaru said goodbye and left to his apartment. He smiled as he opened his doors;_ As weird as them huh?_

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. If so leave me reviews, it will make me work harder over this!

Big thanks!

Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **No, not mine...

Okay sorry for being sooo long away, but with all my exams and my beta busy I couldn't made it faster.

Anyway big thanks to my kind beta: **coolwolf22** and my reviewers: **anime-freak1993, foxgodess07, Sessygurl, pricelessprincess, Shiori Yume, bookpotato795, Roshana**. Big thank you again.

Now enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Thursday was one big dark day for Kagome. It all started when Shippou and Souta landed in the principal's office and she needed to skip classes to pick them up from school. That made her late for getting her bike and she needed to wait 20 minutes, that automatically made her late go to work.

If it wasn't enough, a car almost run over her because the driver didn't see that he had a red light. She get only a few scratches, however, her bike was needing another repair. And her offender of course ran away.

When she finally got to work she was in deep sea of depression. Kouga only deepened it declaring how much he loved her and what he would do to make her happy. He didn't bother to hear how she told him that he's the most stupid and dense male she had ever know.

Thankfully 3 p.m finally arrived and Kagome found herself in Sesshoumaru's study again. With a deep sigh she went inside to find him with his nose stuck in some strange looking papers. When she entered he looked at her with smirk.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi..." She answered with sigh, giving him his drink. He looked at her curiously.

She didn't wear her usual happy smile and to be honest he didn't like that.

"What's wrong?"_ Uh, why am I asking? It's not my business, she doesn't even work for me! She's only the coffee girl! Get a grip Taisho! _Her voice cut his thoughts.

"You know it's a pity that all men have to be born as a jerks. It's really a pity, because you can't fight with it, it's in your genes. Look at someone like Kouga, he's dense and stuck on me, while he could have girl who would return his feelings easily, Miroku can't stop groping every girl he sees even if he knows that will end with a painful slap over his face, even you are jerk."

"And why is that?" the man asked.

"You're a man..." She sighed, "... it's such a pity."

Sesshoumaru watched her the entire time with amusement in his eyes trying hard to not burst into laughter. He calmed himself, seeing that she was really serious. It was probably what his step-mother called a dark-cloud-mood. If that was the case he had to work quickly.

He stood up and looked at her.

"Kagome, I'm not sure are you feeling well. Please go to the restroom and come back in 5 minutes. Try to do something with yourself." Kagome sighed again.

"Can I leave my bag here?" she asked with resignation. The man rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He answered before showing her the way.

After the door had closed, he opened her bag in mere seconds and he found what he was looking for.

He took her phone and called the only person he knew from her address list.

'_Hello?"S_aid a chirping voice and Sesshoumaru cringed and asked himself if calling that Jakotu guy was really a clever move. With a shrug he decided it was already too late to back down so he answered with the most cold tone of voice he could muster.

"Weirdo, it's Sesshoumaru Taisho speaking-"

"_Yay! Sesshoumaru! I can't believe it! You finally decided to call to me! I'm so happy! Oh my, but why you calling from Kagome-chan's phone? Oh you bad boy, what have you done to her?"_ Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm calling. What is wrong with that woman today? She speaks like she is mad."

"_Eh? Did she told you that all man are jerks?"_

"Exactly."

"_Poor Kaggy! She must have had a really bad day. Don't worry I will call Sango. At times like this she needs another woman."_

"Good."

"_You know it's sweet you care for her like this. But tell me why didn't you call from your phone?"_

"I didn't want you to have my number."

"_Soo mean!"_ Sesshoumaru snorted and turned the phone off. At least he had his solution and if everything would go right, tomorrow Kagome would return to her normal, happy, state of mind.

Quickly he hide the phone back in her bag and waited for the girl's return. Finally Kagome came back.

"Better?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"Not much. Well it was just one shitty day, I'll be fine tomorrow." She said with a weak fake smile. Sesshoumaru frowned at that sight. God forbid him having to see that again.

"I hope so, that smile of yours is... what word did you use? Right, it's creepy."

"Hm like I care what you think!" she said turning to the doors. "Jerk" and she closed the doors after her.

_At last-_ thought Sesshoumaru who iimmediately burst out laughing. Naraku, who was near his office, got goosebumps at the sound._ Oh kami,-_ he thought- _Kagome, what are you doing with his coffee?_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Thankfully, on next day Kagome's mood become much lighter, though she still was unhappy because of her bike. Everything thanks to Sango. That girl was just an angel who was sent to earth to save her from her dark-cloud-mood Kagome decided.

She looked at the sky. _Today will be a really good day._

Well, it already was, boys behaved like angels from yesterday, Kouga didn't call and Jakotsu told her that the puppies will be born in next week. And tomorrow is the start of the weekend! _Yes today is a good day-_Kagome thought with a small smile.

With that she entered into the coffee shop. Jakotsu ran to her immediately and took her to the back of the shop.

"Jakotsu could you tell me what you are doing?" she asked.

"Shh.. Kagome-chan look there, can you see that girl with red hair?" Kagome looked around the shop.

"That one with two ponytails?"

Jakotsu nodded grinning happily. "Yes, keep watching, what is she looking at?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _Could it be?_

"Oh my kami! Do you think..?"

"That's right Kagome-chan, I think she is the girl we needed. She's been sitting there about half an hour and she blushes every time she looks at Kouga-kun." Kagome smiled. It really was a good day.

"Then we must get them on a date." She decided. Jakotsu nodded happily.

"That's my thought. Now listen..."

**___________**

"Hi! Welcome to the coffee shop, can I take your order?" Kagome asked smiling warmly. The red-haired girl looked at her with a light blush. She had beautiful green eyes.

"Oh hello, yes umm...can you recommend me something, I'm new here and..." She bowed her head and didn't finish. Kagome looked behind her and found that Kouga was taking cups from a close table. Her smile only widened.

"Then welcome to Tokyo as well, my name is Kagome." The girl shook her extended hand smiling happily.

"I'm Ayame. Nice to meet you." _Oh Ayame-_Kagome thought-_it's my pleassure. You're my rescuer._

"Pretty name. Well Ayame, we have very good iced coffee, latte, Irish coffee, and normal with milk and sugar."

"Oh I'll take the last one." Kagome wrote her order. "Okay, right away." She said before turning away.

Jakotsu smiled when Kagome told him what she had gotten to know about the girl- it seemed that their plan might really work.

**________________**

When the coffee was done Kagome called Kouga while Jakotsu went over to some table.

"Kouga please take that coffee to the girl in table 6. Be very nice, she's new here." The boy grinned at her.

"You can rely on me Kagome." he said winking at her. The woman rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Seeing she was unwilling to respond, Kouga took the coffee and went to the table.

"Hi, coffee with milk and sugar. I guess it's for you." he said with a wolfish smile. The red-haired girl looked at him blushing.

Kouga's eyes widened-_My, she has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I always liked that color._ –he thought.

Jakotsu looked at the pair and smiled evilly.

"Kagome-chan can you help me?" he shouted. Kagome smiled-it was now or never- and she went to him. When she was passing Kouga she suddenly tripped and fell on the unsuspecting man. The boy, who was actually holding the cup of coffee, didn't fall, however the coffee splashed out of the cup and landed on the table, floor, and Ayame's white blouse.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Ayame, Kouga-kun I'm so sorry." Kagome pleaded looking at the damage she had created. _It's all for their own good._-she repeated to herself, but seeing the big stain on the Ayame's clothes she couldn't help but feel guilty. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea.

Seeing her distress Kouga patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Now, now, it's fine Kagome. No one is hurt." he said. Ayame nodded.

"Nothing happened, it's not your fault Kagome-chan." Kagome looked at the other girl gratefully.

"Thank you Ayame, but your blouse..." Ayame blushed lightly looking at the dark stain on her chest, before giggling.

"Oh no big deal it's only a stain." She said finally waving her head in a dismissing manner. Kagome grinned at her._ Oh Ayame, I know a person who would made big deal of it._-she thought remembering her adventure in the park.

Kouga also looked at the stain.

"I'm sorry Ayame it's my fault. I should have held the cup better. Please let me make it up to you. I can pay for a new blouse." He offered the girl. Ayame only giggled.

"There is no need for that, but if you really want to do something for me, how about you take me to dinner and a movie tomorrow?" Kouga grinned widely at her.

"Lovely proposition. Is 3 okay for you?" The girls looked at him stunned.

"That fast?" The man nodded.

"I would like to know you better before I take you somewhere. After all it should be your day, right? Besides you're new here and I can show you around." Kouga said charmingly.

"That would be lovely. Here, it's my address, so at three tomorrow, right? I'll be waiting. See ya!" Ayame said before she went out. Kouga looked over at a smiling Kagome.

"It looks like you have date tomorrow." She said happily. After hearing this the man's face went pale.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Kouga-kun please calm down!" Jakotsu said for the seventeenth time in last ten minutes. Kagome only shook her head. It seems they would have to listen Kouga's whinning whether they liked it or not. She was just gratefull it was during a time when they didn't have many customers.

"Shut up Jak, how can I be calm? I'm going on a date while I'm a taken man! Why didn't I think about it earlier? I'm not a two-timer!" Kouga shouted for the fifth time.

"Gee... you say it like it would be something bad." Kagome said. Kouga only frowned at her.

"But Kagome, I agreed to go on a date while you're my woman. You will hate me!" Kagome had to take a deep calming breath, before she could say something.

"I'm not your woman Kouga, and I hate to break your sweet illusions, but you will never date me, even if you begged me. I don't have feelings for you." Kouga looked at her with wide eyes.

"But Kagome-" he cut his sentence off when Kagome shot him a dangerous glare.

"You will go on this date Kouga and enjoy it, or I will never talk to you again and allow Jakotsu to tell everyone he's your boyfriend." Kouga gulped loudly before opening his suddenly dry lips again.

"It's not like I mind going on that date. That girl looks nice and she's pretty and .." he looked at Kagome with despair before continuing.

"But I will screw it up! You know me, people usually say I'm wild, I don't want her to think I can't behave!" Jakotsu nodded- they finally came to the true problem. Kouga's behavior might be a big problem, but he smiled reassuringly and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will go after you and we will help you." Jakotsu said and Kouga looked at him with tears in eyes.

"You would do that for me? Really?" Jakotsu smiled.

"Sure what time do you have that date?" he asked.

"Three." Kouga said happily, Jakotu's smile fell and he started to rub back of his neck nervously.

"Ups... eh-he he too bad I can't go until six. How's that with you Kag-chan?"

Kagome smiled. Hell if that would help to stop Kouga from calling her his woman she would go to hell and back. Of course she has time at three.

"That's okay, I can help you, I will come with you and we will prepare you for that date. Then I will go after you guys, and at six Jakotsu will take my place." Jakotsu nodded, and Kouga relased the breath he was holding. But once again Jakotsu destroyed Kouga's calmness.

"Aya.. but Ayame knows you Kagome, you can't go alone. She will know something is wrong if she accidentally sees you. You should go with someone she doesn't know. And we still need a man's point of view on that case." Kouga sighed, he would surely screw it up.

"Perhaps Miroku could go with me?" Kagome asked. Imimmediately Jakotsu went to call him. He came back with frown.

"Nope, he will go with me." Kouga gave a long, painful cry and Kagome bit her lower lip. Where is she going to find man who could help her and Kouga? She looked at the clock _It's almost three, I need to go to Sesshoumaru or... that's it! Sesshoumaru!_ She clapped her hands.

"Kouga-kun don't lose hope, I will help you, but I need to try something. I will call you later." With that she grabbed her things and coffee and ran to the bus that took her to Taisho Corp.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Please, please Sesshoumaru you're perfect for this job! Please? I will do anything, just say yes!" Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. The man rolled his eyes.

"I can't see any reason for this. Last time I saw him he was ready to rip my throat out simply because you were the one who delivered my coffee, and now I would have to help him to behave on his date with some other woman than you?" Kagome waved her hand with irritation.

"It's only details. Come on, please help him. Help me!" She gave him a big puppy look. Sesshoumaru sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to regret this." Kagome grinned at him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you for this!" With that she ran from his office. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with resignation.

Why did he agree? Not that he had better things to do, but still... to follow some man and his date? _Really, this Sesshoumaru must have lost his mind._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Absolutely no."

"I must agree."

Kouga sighed and went to his wardrobe again changing his outfit. For almost half an hour Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been sitting in his living room, while he flaunted in clothes he considered wearing on his date.

He knew that he needed to look good, but after their fifth 'no' he felt a big urge to wear his old t-shirt and napless pants. With another sigh he took his clothes off.

To say Kagome and Sesshoumaru were bored would be an understatement. They were almost ready to start playing hide and seek, just to kill their boredom. Kouga just couldn't understand that when he went on a date some clothes were just not proper.

Thankfully in that moment Kouga came to the room. Kagome eyed him and this time she smiled.

"Yes, I think it's what we were waiting for. What do you think?" she asked her companion.

"Yes, that would go." Kouga smiled. He was now wearing a black turtleneck and brown jacket with jeans.

"So can I go?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes Kouga-kun, but remember everything we told you okay? And don't panic we will be near."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Yes, but don't rely on us too much, I'm certainly not going to your next date."

Kouga smiled while Kagome glared at the silver-haired man.

"Thanks you guys. Let's go." Kouga took the flowers he had bought earlier and with that they left his apartment.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The date with Ayame was going good. Kouga made sure he followed all Sesshoumaru's instructions on how to behave, and Kagome's on how to be romantic. He didn't need their help.

It was now 5:30 and the pair was in some restaurant eating their dinner.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in a corner watching them, but mostly talking about everything else. Sesshoumaru must say that he had a nice time with Kagome. She wasn't irritating like most females he knew, and she certainly wasn't drooling over the sight of him. Kagome on her side, was also happy to find someone with whom she could talk about movies, books, and music. Sesshoumaru was intelligent and knew much more about the world than her, so she was more than happy to use his knowledge.

Soon she received a call from Miroku that they were on their way and would change with them shortly. Slowly they were preparing to make their way out. Kagome once again sent a quick glance at her friend. What she saw made her stop for a longer look.

Kouga was still smiling and talking with Ayame, however his hands were nervously searching his pockets.

"Oh shit!" Kagome cursed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She turned to her bag and started to search in it as well.

"Kouga must have forgotten his wallet! Uh... and I don't have enough money to lend him!" She pulled out her phone.

"_Hello?"_ said a male's voice.

"Miroku when will you be here?"

"_In the next 15 minutes. Is something wrong?"_

"Kouga-kun forgot his wallet and I don't have money to lend him." This time Miroku cursed from the other side.

"_That's bad. We will try to be there as fast as we can, just make them stay there."_

"Okay." she turned the phone off.

"They will be-" Kagome stopped when she found that Sesshoumaru wasn't on his chair.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered looking around a restaurant. She found him on his way to Kouga's table. She held her breath waiting to see what would happen next.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kouga gave another nervous smile, but he was slowly loosing his calm.

He forgot it! He really did it! What now? How was he going to pay for their dinner without money?!

Then he heard Sesshoumaru's voice from above him and turned to look up at him. Sesshoumaru kept his poker face in it's place.

"My apologies for interrupting, but you dropped your money young man." He said giving the stunned Kouga a few banknotes.

"Oh... I did I mean ... oh thanks" the boy said still in shock. Sesshoumaru bowed lightly to Ayame and returned to his table. Ayame smiled at Kouga.

"My, my, you should be more careful Kouga."

"Yeah." Was everything he could muster to say.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with pure admiration.

"Thank you, for what you did. I will pay you back." Sesshoumaru only shook his head.

"No need."

"But-"

"Kagome, if anyone will owe me it will be Kouga." He said, not really understanding why she wanted to pay someone elses debt. Not that he needed that money anyway.

"Thank you again." She smiled at him sweetly, and he discovered that he actually returned it.

_Well,_ _that was quite satisfying repayment_.-he decided looking at her smile.

In the next 10 minutes Jakotsu and Miroku took their place and they returned to his apartment. They were greeted by three happy faces.

"Onee-chan how was your date?" Kagome's face turned red.

"It wasn't a date Souta!" she cried.

"Oh.. and I had hoped so.." Rin said with sadness in her voice.

"Ne, Kagome onee-chan do you think you can take daddy on a date?" Kagome's jaw dropped while Sesshoumaru was looking in utter shock at his daughter.

"I-I think we will be going. Come on you little devils, we're going home. Thanks for the help Sesshoumaru." She said softly. The man smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

**_________________**

AN: I hope you liked it. Please leave me some review of what you think! Bye!


End file.
